Magisters' Terrace
Blood elves Felblood elves Ethereals Naga Shivarra Wretched |boss=Kael'thas Sunstrider (Magisters' Terrace tactics) Kael'thas Sunstrider |type= |level=70 |players=5 |key=Quest chain ending with (start: ) |bosses= }} Magisters' Terrace is a 5-man instance located on the northeastern corner of the Isle of Quel'Danas, which was released in Patch 2.4.0. The instance is mostly outdoors, uses the same architecture as Silvermoon and has an observatory where players can gaze at stars and look at the Sunwell to make sure everything went according to plan. The final boss is none other than Kael'thas Sunstrider, who has survived his ordeal in Tempest Keep. However, some people believe he was indeed killed, but was resurrected by a greater power, which may explain the green crystal embedded in his chest (possibly a reference to Iron Man or the Ever Man, Berem, from The Chronicles Trilogy of Dragonlance books by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman.) Magisters' Terrace is only the third 5-man instance to be added via patch. The first was Maraudon in Patch 1.2 and the second was Dire Maul in Patch 1.3, over two years ago. The instance contains four bosses: Selin Fireheart, Vexallus, Priestess Delrissa and Kael'thas Sunstrider. Kael'thas does appear in Normal mode as well. On heroic mode, the instance will drop epics that are on par with Karazhan with Kael'thas dropping items on par with Prince Malchezaar in Karazhan.http://us.blizzard.com/blizzcast/archive/episode1.xml Halfway through the instance, a usable item known as the Scrying Orb begins a short cutscene unveiling the Sunwell Plateau raid. Following this, players meet with Kalec, the half-elf avatar of the Blue Dragon Kalecgos. Groups should come prepared to this instance as the level of difficulty is greater then the harder of the level 70 5-man instances like Shattered Halls and Shadow Labyrinth, and heroic mode is by far one of the hardest heroic mode instances yet released. Bosses ; : 71 Elite, similar fight to Warlord Kalithresh ; : 71 Elite, spawns small adds that must be killed similar to The Curator. ; + Four random mini-bosses. : 70 Elite, if the room isn't cleared before engaging the boss fears can add additional mobs. ; : 72 Elite, Does a gravity-effect that causes the room to be like water. Make sure you 'swim' away from the floating spheres and other players. You can still cast spells (both offensive & defensive) while in this state. Trash Last trash pull The last trash pull in the instance, just before Kael'thas is by far the most difficult, being 6 mobs + minion, and resets unless you kill ALL mobs in the group. The group comprises: * * Sunblade Warlock's Imp minion * * ( was witnessed to replace him after a wipe) * * * Strategy: CC is paramount here, and you'll need to use every trick your party has to keep these mobs occupied. Remember paladin's 'Turn Undead' is now 'Turn Evil' and will CC the Sister of Torment. Remember to use all your stun and interrupt abilities on the casters - the Ethereum Smuggler's Arcane Explosion volleys are particularly damaging to the group overall. Positioning: One approach is to rush in and fight the mobs in the open of the Grand Magister's Asylum, obviously taking care not to pull Kael'thas - unlikely as there is plenty of space by the opening. This is a better option for less organized groups, as if disoriented players start running in and out of the corridor, many LoS issues arise. Second approach is to take on the group inside the corridor as this reduces the chance to interrupt CCs and a well positioned healer on the corner of the corridor exit can pull in all unaccounted for mobs (as they will try to get in LoS of the healer) where they can be collected by a war stomp or concentration on the tank and dragged further into the corridor. If all the group members are aware that they are not supposed to enter the room and hides behind the corners when they get agro from the casters, this seems to work much better. Blood Knight or Sunblade Physician are the only healers and should be nuked first. If mage is available you should consider keeping the Knight sheeped as he is probably hardest to take down out of all trash mobs. If shadow priest is used to CC, he/she should take on the Coilskar Wich and Etherium Smuggler should be CCed by someone else as both of them uses AoE spells and WILL interrupt the shadow priest's Mind Control. The reason for choosing the wich over the smuggler is because you cannot use smuggler's spells while MCing him. Note: All group will respawn if even one of them is left standing, the configuration of the group is not guaranteed to be the same. WARNING: DO NOT ENSLAVE demons in this fight as all mobs are linked together. And it has been witnessed that after warlocks death while fighting the boss the free demon can reset all of his pack (and you will not only wipe on the boss but will have to fight through the last group again). That beeing said if you break the enslavment before fighting the boss then you can get away with an enslavment. Use CC!! Particularly on Heroic mode this instance is very hard to complete without proper crowd control. Bringing a mage, warlock, hunter or shadowpriest is always a good idea since even on normal mode the trash mobs in this instance tend to wipe your group quickly unless you're sporting highend equipment and/or extremely capable players. The third boss of the instance, Priestess Delrissa, can become almost impossible to kill without CC if her "miniboss lineup" happens to counter your group's setup well. A shadowpriest is extremely effective here as he can mindcontrol the Sunblade Blood Knight or Sunblade Warlock trash mobs. This will essentially remove two mobs from every pack since the mindcontrolled mob can simply tank another one until it either dies or the rest of the pack is dead. The Blood Knight can be a huge help to your group if you're low on heal because he can cast a 16k Holy Light and has plenty of mana. Warlocks can fear pretty much any mob in the instance. In addition they can enslave the Sister of Torment mobs. While these are not very good at tanking (they die too quick) they are an asset regardless since they can either seduce or deal decent amounts of damage to other mobs. Reputation Normal mode: A full Magister's Terrace clear will yield around 1640 reputation with the Shattered Sun Offensive up to revered, while after revered with the faction you will only get 1230 reputation. Most elite trash yield 12 reputation. Sunblade Sentinels yield 24 reputation. The Wretched Bruisers, Husks and Skulkers yield 9 reputation. The first three bosses yield 120 reputation until revered (0 after revered), while Kael'thas yields 240 reputation until revered (120 after revered). Brightscale Wyrms yield 1 reputation until revered (0 after revered). Heroic mode: A full clear will yield around 2400 reputation with the Shattered Sun Offensive. Most elite trash yield 15 reputation. Sunblade Sentinels yield 30 reputation. The Wretched Bruisers, Husks and Skulkers yield 11.25 reputation. All the bosses yield 250 reputation each. Brightscale Wyrms yield 2 reputation. Heroic mode To unlock Heroic mode for the Magisters' Terrace, you must first complete the quest chain started by Exarch Larethor, that ends with , killing Kael'thas in the process. It should be noted that unlike all other instances with a Heroic difficulty setting, Honored reputation is not required for Heroic Magisters' Terrace. Most of the boss fights are the same as in normal mode. The Kael'thas fight is a little different in that he casts a Pyroblast before the gravity effect. During the cast time he puts up a shield which makes him immune to all interrupts. The shield is vulnerable to normal attacks and MUST be taken down before the pyroblast casts. Once the shield is down, interrupts (counterspell, shield bash, kick etc.) will stop the casting. If the pyro is not interrupted it will deal upwards of 40,000 damage to the tank. If you do fail to stop the pyro and your tank goes down, you can still easily finish. For at this point there is no agro, just a spam of the gravity effect. Loot Map Gallery Image:Magisters' Terrace from the Harbor.jpg|An overview of the exterior, as seen from atop the Inn of the Sun's Reach Harbor Image:Assemblychamber.jpg|The Assembly Chamber. Image:Hallstheory1.jpg|Halls of Theory. Image:Solarvigilk.jpg|The Solar Vigil, a balcony overlooking Sunwell Plateau. The Scrying Orb shows a cinematic. Kalec stands nearby. Subzones *The Assembly Chamber (Selin Fireheart) *Halls of Theory (Vexallus) *The Solar Vigil (Kalecgos) *Observation Grounds (Priestess Delrissa) *Grand Magister's Asylum (Kael'thas Sunstrider) Notes This is the only instance to contain a cut scene while playing the game. Most other cut scenes in-game happen when you first create a new character or for a few specific quests. The Abbreviation for the instance has yet to be decided. Different variations include MGT, MrT, and QD5. QD5 = Quel'Danas Five Man, Quel'Danas being the island it resides on. References Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Articles with galleries Category:Burning Crusade Category:Blood Elf territories Category:Instances Category:Isle of Quel'Danas Category:Magisters' Terrace